


May 3, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One frown appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute he finished eating his midnight chocolate cake.





	May 3, 2005

I never created DC characters.

One frown appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute he finished eating his midnight chocolate cake and decided to run errands hours later.

THE END


End file.
